Fixing Boys
by C-Jay CD
Summary: Mid-New Moon: After finding out about the wolves the day before, all Bella Swan really wants is one normal afternoon with a normal person. And then she comes across a different boy on a different road. Ride with her as she attempts to fix the boys and Leah, and in turn fixes herself.
1. Fixing Seth

**A/N: I revisited this and decided it needed work, here is the new and improved (hopefully) version.**

**Not Beta'd, mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Everything recognisable belongs to SM.**

**Enjoy :)**

Yesterday, Bella picked up Quil, saw Jacob _phase_ and found out about the wolves.

Today she drives down the roads in La Push alone.

She is in no mind to see Jake, or hang at Billy's or stay with Emily. She finds herself tired of the anger, longing and secrets and decides she wants a 'normal' day.

_Whatever that is_, she snorts.

She turns onto a road she's never visited before, admiring the beautiful slap board houses. Each are painted a different colour, representing each family individually. She briefly wonders if it would be rude to suggest the Blacks paint their house black.

Moments pass as Bella drives further and further into the unknown parts of La Push. Slowly boredom takes over and she decides she wants to listen to some music, anything really, Bella Swan did not have a type.

Bella pulls up onto the shoulder, cuts the engine and huffs, staring down at the gaping hole in which her radio once resided. It was gone and it was her own fault. She rolls her eyes at the irony of her life and then something catches her eye in the side mirror. She squints to get a better look then sighs; another road, another boy.

His head is hung, shoulder's slumped and Bella can't help herself, she sticks her head out of the open window, the boy is closer now, "Hey," Bella calls out to him.

The boy's head snaps up and recognition falls over his features, his lips lift slightly but his eyes are sad, "'Sup Bella," he's only six feet away now and Bella can see that his eyes are red-rimmed. He has most definitely been crying.

"Hi Seth."

Bella decides that she wants to fix him. It resonates in her heart, a sudden protective warmth that has her scrambling to open the door of her trusty truck.

She hops down from the cab and beams, happy that she didn't trip or fall, then moves and wraps Seth in a tight hug.

Seth is frozen for a moment, then he relaxes and wraps his own arms around Bella's shoulders. She pulls back and glances up at him, "You need a ride somewhere?"

He shrugs, "I'm heading to the drug store in Forks." Bella nods. She's heard from Charlie, who heard from Billy that Harry's health conditions are only getting worse. She gestures to the truck.

"Hop in, I'll take you there." Seth nods and walks around the front of the truck then gets into the passenger side.

Bella steps back up into the truck and starts it, she drives in silence for a minute. When she glances over at Seth, she finds tears running silent tracks down his cheeks, her heart clenches a little, "Seth, what's wrong?"

He sniffles, "Everything! What's right?!"

She blanches at the hopelessness is his tone but softens her expression. "You can talk to me, honey," she hopes that he will take her up on it. Keeping all your troubles locked inside only made them worse.

They pass La Push and drive on at a safe speed. Slowly they approach Forks.

It takes him a while, but something inside him is telling him to trust the good chief's daughter. He sighs and then decides to let her in. "Mom's so busy working. We never spend any time together anymore. Whenever I try to talk to her, she always tells me off for 'getting in her way.'"

He wrings his hands in his lap, hoping he doesn't sound like a 'cry baby', Leah has accused him of this on more than one occasion. Bella doesn't think so, she thinks it's cute that he's close with his mother but sad that there is distance between them now.

"And even when she's not working, she's looking after Dad 'cause he's not that well and he gets all angry at her and even me sometimes," he swipes at his nose. Bella tries not to cringe as he then proceeds to wipe his hand on his shirt.

"And Leah is angry all the time, and she doesn't spend time with the family anymore and she goes out at night sometimes and disappears for days, I-I'm so worried." He takes a breath then tries to rein in his sobs.

"Oh, Seth," Bella works the wheel with one hand and reaches over to Seth with the other, they link hands and she squeezes his comfortingly, "Thing's will get better, you'll see."

They pull up into the parking lot and Seth jumps out. They agree to meet back at the truck in ten minutes. As he closes his door something catches Bella's eyes, something that she hopes, will makes things a little more okay.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later they meet back in the truck, Bella's wearing a huge smile and holding something behind her back, Seth balances the paper bag from the pharmacy on his lap and shoots her a questioning look, Bella hold out the box to him.

Seth takes it from her and pulls it out if the plastic bag. His eyes light up as he recognises the pink box to be from the bakery across the road, he opens the lid eagerly and inhales deeply; a red velvet cupcake, his favourite.

He beams at Bella and reaches over to pull her into a clumsy hug, "Sweet! Thanks Bella."

Her heart warms as she accepts his thanks, happy to have fixed Seth's smile, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

**A/N: Review if you like :)**


	2. Fixing Quil

**A/N: I kind of like the idea of Bella being distracted from doing the stupid stuff she does in New Moon if she has other things to do… like look after other people. This is going to be a series of One Shots I guess.**

**Disclaimer: don't own. Anything recognisable belongs to SM.**

**Not Beta'd, mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy :)**

Again Bella found herself in La Push. Jake was off with the pack running patrols and that had left her with no choice to either sit with Billy or roam the reservation. She had chosen the reservation; after all there was only so much silence a girl could take these days.

She had visited the Clearwater household and helped Seth with his homework. She had also baked a cherry pie with Sue and spent a good half hour chattering away to Harry. She hadn't spoken to Leah yet though, Bella had a feeling that that was gonna be a hard one to crack.

Bella found herself on the beach. She skipped rocks and counted shells and collected sticks.

She found her mind wandering as she toed the shore line. She started thinking about the wolf pack. If Jacob was here he would have rolled his eyes at her; always thinking.

But he wasn't here, he was off chasing vampires. A certain vampire in fact, one that was after her.

And then Bella started thinking about other things.

Things like which of the boys she knew were going to turn into werewolves next.

Bella thought she ought to do something. Spending time with Seth had been nice. It gave Bella some control. She was taking care of someone else. Bearing their problems on her shoulders and comforting them; that was her thing.

She sighed and stared out into the ocean. Jacob was off hunting Victoria and Victoria was off hunting her and to be honest, Bella felt quite useless.

Billy was no good at filling awkward moments and silences and Emily chatted too much.

She had fixed Seth, and now she had nothing to do. She tried to think of all the people she knew. Of all the people that might need fixing. Then it hit her; Quil.

Bella rolled her eyes at herself. It had been five days since she had given him a lift from the side of the road to his mother's shop. Five days. Bella frowned to herself. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

Collecting her shoes and socks she makes her way back to the truck. She sat in the passenger seat and put them back on and then slid over into the driver's side. She only made one wrong turn when driving towards the shop, and soon she is parked outside.

She grabs her purse from the seat next to her and makes her way inside.

The bell rings as she opens the door and Quil looks up from the car magazine he is reading. He smiles widely at her, "Bella! Welcome!"

She grins, knowing that she made the right decision and makes her way to the counter. "Hey Quil." An elderly man is waiting to be served and Bella gestures for him to go first. He nods politely and Bella waits until he is gone and then steps up to the counter again and beams at Quil.

"How are you today?" she asks.

He grins back at her and puffs out his chest. Bella doesn't call him on it. "All the better for seeing you, babe." He winks at Bella and on cue she blushes. Quil chuckles and then they both hear a displeased noise.

"Quil Ateara IV, you leave that poor girl alone!" A woman in a work apron says as she moves to stand next to Quil behind the counter.

"Momma…" Quil whines, but gives her a fond smile. Bella's heart warms as she watches their interaction. The woman faces her.

"What's your name, honey?"

Quill throws an arm over his mother's shoulders and pulls her into his side, "Momma, this is Bella Swan." He announces it, much like he did that first time he introduced himself in Jake's garage. He glances at Bella, "This is my mom, but you can call her momma."

"Okay, nice to meet you momma," Bella says and then stretches her hand over the counter to shake the woman's hand.

"Bella and I are gonna go around back."

Quil's mother nods and then he grabs her hand and pulls him towards the back of the shop.

They end up in the back of the shop in what looks like a living room. He plops down on the couch and continues to switch on the TV, "You wanna play COD?"

Bella frowns, "What's that?"

He mock gasps and holds his hand over his chest as if he's having a heart attack, "It's the most epic game ever! Let's play!" He pulls out two controllers from behind him hands one to her.

It feels foreign in her hands; she has no idea how to play this stuff. He switches on the console and gives her an excited look. He briefly explains the rules and which buttons do what and then he leaves her to it.

.

.

.

Bella has never been more confused in her life.

COD is the worst game ever, she decides and throws down her controller and sits back with her arms folded. Quil slyly suggests that there is a pound of ham and cheese in the fridge and Bella takes that as her cue to go and make some sandwiches.

She makes more than enough and puts two on a plate and takes them down to Quil's momma. Momma thanks Bella and watches the girl as she makes her way back upstairs. After her husband had passed away, she had joined the council along with her father-in-law. She knew all about the wolves and vampires and she knew what Bella Swan had been through. Truth is; she kind of admired the girl who had balls enough to run with vampires.

Bella watches Quil whilst he plays the console. He curses often which makes Bella wince. He picks up his sandwich and bites half of it off and then places it back on the plate. He then swipes his hand across his mouth and proceeds to wipe the same hand on his pants.

Boys… Bella sighs to herself. And then a thought strikes her.

"Quil?"

"Hmm?" he's not really listening.

Bella knows it's mean but she feels she has no other choice. She stands in front of the TV, blocking it from Quil's view. He still tries to lean around her to see so she turns and switches it off altogether.

"Hey!" Quil yells and jumps from his seat. For a moment his hands quiver. They stop immediately as Bella registers the fear that is probably crystal clear on her face. Quil clears his throat, "Sorry about that," he takes his seat again and then he frowns. "Why'd you switch that off for?"

Bella raises a brow at him, "Would you have listened to me otherwise?"

A sheepish look covers his boyish features, "Ah, no…"

She huffs and crosses her arms. Quil drops his controller and sits forwards in his seat, "Alright Bella, what is it?"

"I think you should invite Seth over to play…COD with you."

He pauses for a beat and stares at her. And then he snorts and sits back in his seat, "No way."

Bella frowns, "Why not?" It sounds almost whiny.

Quil looks incredulous, like Bella even asking that question is ridiculous. "Because! He's like twelve!"

"No, he's 14. And right now, he could use a friend. And as much as you try to act indifferent, I know you could use one too. So why don't you swallow your pride and hang out with him?!"

Quil's mouth flaps open and closed a few times and then he scowls, "I'm not doing it!"

Bella smirks, "Fine, I'll do it myself." She pulls out her cell phone and dials the Clearwater's faster than Quil can stand and grab the phone from her. "Hey Sue, it's Bella. I was wondering if Seth was free to come play video games with Quil."

There's a pause and then a giant smile spreads across Bella's face, "Excellent! I'll see you soon, bye."

Bella turns to face Quil, a wicked smile on her face, "He'll be here in five." And then she strides from the room with her head held high.

.

.

.

A few days later Bella calls around the Clearwater's. They had had a sort of dinner party along with the Swan's and the Black's and Bella had forgotten an important dish that she made her dessert's in.

Sue beamed at her and hugged her hard and then disappeared in the back yard to sit with Harry. He waved at her enthusiastically through the window.

Leah appeared from nowhere and stalked into the kitchen. Bella often felt intimidated when she was around Leah. Mostly because she was so beautiful and angry and in Bella's eyes that was a lethal combination.

She did not envy Sam Uley.

Leah eyes her for a moment and then softens her features. She almost smiles at Bella, who stands still in shock.

"Thank you." Leah says simply.

Bella frowns and Leah pulls a jug of lemonade out of the fridge. She pours herself a glass but doesn't offer Bella any. Not that Bella is bothered. She never planned on staying long. "For hooking Seth up with a friend. As much of an ass as Quil is…" Leah rolls her beautiful eyes. "… Seth is happy to finally have something to take his mind off of things."

"You're welcome." Bella says and then Leah disappears once more.

Bella feels oddly chuffed with herself. It's an unusual feeling and makes her feel just a little queasy when she thinks about the fact that she actually made someone happy.

She stops by the store and finds Quil behind the counter. He smiles widely when she walks in and she gives him a knowing grin.

He shrugs and pops his gum, "So I hear you and Seth are friends now?"

Quil glances at her and then shrugs again, "Eh, the kid's not so bad."

Bella huffs out a laugh and then rolls her eyes.

She buys Charlie some candy and then makes her way home. All the way she smiles thinking about how she's taken Seth's mind off of his problems and made Quil a new friend.

**Review please! :)**


End file.
